


Monday Afternoon

by serenitymeimei



Category: Swingtown
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitymeimei/pseuds/serenitymeimei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at how Roger and Susan's relationship could have gone after the series... Roger/Susan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Afternoon

That first night together, making love in a cheap motel room next to the airport, had been perfect.

Susan remembers nothing but gentle hands and shared laughter and soft lips caressing every inch of her body until they were both sweaty and heavily sated. A memory so sweet that it still brings a wistful smile to her face whenever she thinks about it. But it was the aftermath, the horrible trail of heartbreak and betrayal, that would eventually tear them apart.

Bruce had been livid when he found out, yelling and accusing her of all sorts of things, but after she pointed out _his_ affair with Melinda their divorce had been amicably signed and finalized. It was Janet though who'd taken it the hardest, finding out that her best friend was sleeping with her husband by walking in on them kissing- his hand up the front of her shirt, one leg wrapped around his waist- had broken her.

So, it was the guilt that did them both in. Roger's for cheating on his wife and finally being happy, and hers for hurting the one person that she trusted the most in such an awful and despicable way. It ate at her. And after nearly six months together, Susan could no longer look him in the eye without seeing Janet sobbing on the kitchen floor that day. Asking her over and over again, _'Why?'_ and _'How could you?'_ and _'You were my best friend!'_

Roger had figured out what was going on, being the good guy that he is, and gracefully bowed out. Telling her that maybe one day their time would come, but now wasn't it, not when everything was still so fresh.

He left her on a sunny Monday afternoon with a smooth skipping stone and a wild daisy left on her pillow. A promise that one day, when everyone was healed and whole again, the memory of that first night together would bring them back together.

 **End.**


End file.
